Club Mia Bella
by Zodiaque2000
Summary: Bella is 16 when Edward first sees her dance on stage. Over the course of two years Edward falls in love with her... will he learn her secrets or will she keep them guarded for life. *Slight crossover with Charmed's Wyatt H.* ON HOLD FOR NOW!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

CHAPTER 1 PROLOGUE – ON MY OWN

Welcome to the real world where life and love do not mix. Believe me, I know this from experience.

_~*~ FLASHBACK ~*~_

"They can't be," I sobbed into my hands. "They just can't be!" I just stood there looking at the policemen sitting in my living room. I had just gotten home from school and there were two policemen, a social worker and Uncle Bill all waiting for me on my front porch.

I led them inside the house, the officers worked with my dad so it wasn't like I didn't know them. The social worker sat across from me with her hands on her lap. I could see certain sadness hidden in her eyes. This sadness was not for me alone but for the years of having to do this with many other children such as myself. My parent's lawyer Bill Stanley, Uncle Bill, sat beside me with his hand over mine. My parents have known him for so long they grew up together and it was only fitting that their kids grew up together too. So it was already like he was my uncle in many ways.

"Bella, your parents left you everything including the house. Since you have no living relatives all of their assets, aside from the house, were liquidated and put in the trust fund. There is also a matter of your grandmother's estate that was left to you by default. It along with what your parents left you will be yours when you are 18. Your grandmother's estate was worth 1 million dollars, making your trust fund a total of $1,450,000.

We will leave the house for you to decide what you want to do with it. I have hired a maid to come once a week and a gardener to come and maintain the grounds. This is all going to come out of my pocket and will continue until you turn the age of 18 and after that you can decide what you want to do." He lifted my chin with his fist, "With no living relatives you will be sent to a foster home, you do realize that right?"

I nodded my head only slightly I kept thinking to myself; it was highly unlikely I would stay with people I didn't know. "Uncle Bill," I whispered. "Why can't I stay with you?"

"Honey, as much as I would love to have you stay with us, with another baby on the way, we just don't have the room anymore. You and Jessica are crammed in that small room as it is when you stay over"

I just nodded again and a fresh new batch of tears fell.

The social worker held out her hand for me to follow her, and I did. All of 12 years of age and I was on my own in this world. As I walked through the front door of my home and I knew I was never coming back here. Not even when I was 18. I sighed as I took one last look at everything I was leaving behind… including my prized possession… my black baby grand piano. I would have to sell it… I would never be able to play again.

Three weeks later, I was on a plane to Florida on my way to my new home.

_~*~END FLASHBACK ~*~_

"_My father was the Chief of Police in Forks Washington and my mother, who usually had these hair brain ideas, was a kindergarten teacher and until the age of 12 I lived in Forks Washington. She had enrolled me into ballet, gymnastics and figure skating. She had me doing these things as a means of keeping my klutziness at bay but I eventually grew out of it. However as I kept at them, I found that I enjoy them, but that enjoyment also brought out my love of dancing. I was never professionally taught what I do; it always just seemed to come naturally. I guess you can say it was a gift. These loves of mine I use as a means of release from the day's frustrations. _

"_I used to have another method of releasing my frustrations, the piano, but ever since I was 12 I don't play anymore, it's just become too painful. For you to understand the need to release my day's frustrations I guess I need to tell you my story. I have these "weird" abilities, now you see what I mean by frustrations._

"_I noticed things happening since the day I hit puberty my senses became more refined. I should say my senses became more defined... more sensitive. I'm able to hear people whisper even if they are across the room from me. I see things that no one else should be able to see. My sense of touch is also more defined... I can feel the grain in any wood surface. And don't get me going on my sense of smell... believe me when I say a fart is more than just a fart to me."_

"_Oh god Bella, that is to fucking funny, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you. Please continue love." My face dropped even further than it was… did I not like it when he called me that, I don't know? But I love him and without telling him straight out, I want him to know. _

'_Seriously, I can smell things that other people wouldn't want others to know about… like... those husbands who were with their mistresses and even though they showered they still have the scent on them... if their wives only knew. As I said... heightened senses... if I believed, I would said my heightened senses remind me of those vampires I have read about in the Twilight series, you know the ones I am talking about right? But seriously though… vampires do not exist right? That is, however, the best way I can explain to you how my senses feel to me. _

"_Then on my 16th birthday other things started happening... such as... having premonitions, talk about freaky. My first premonition happened when we were sitting at the airport café the day of my birthday and I was reading a Penthouse magazine. That's how I got the job at the club; it was a premonition of us working there._

"_Three months had passed ever since I got my first premonition, and I soon figured out that I was also able to freeze time. You were involved in that one; you remember when you got in to that fight at the club? Yeah then it only lasted about a minute but it was enough to freak me out. _

"_And then a few months before my 18th birthday, I was able to move things without touching them... I was able to do it with my mind. I researched that topic to find out it is called telekinesis. The first time it happened I was walking through this very park and some guy tried to attack me. All I could think of was for him to get the hell off me and then he suddenly went flying. _

"_I keep wondering if there will be anything else in my life that is going to pop up on me. I guess only time will tell right? I've just learned to accept everything as it comes, besides there must be a reason for all this, at least I hope there is. _

"_My story starts as such; I was 12 when my parents died in a plane crash coming home from their second honeymoon. Since then I had been in a foster home with people who really didn't seem to care whether I was there or not. So most of the time… I was not… and when I was 16 I decided to run away with my two best friends, Alice & Rosalie. Actually we ran on my birthday, it was my present to myself. They too had been dying to get away from that home as much as me, they were there about as often as I was. _

"_Alice and Rosalie have both been in that foster home just as long as I have. They showed up a month before I did and being the low man on the totem or new kid on the block, we became close right away. They were with me even when my 'weird' abilities started showing themselves to me. They never turned their backs on me; they were truly my sisters, my best friends._

"_You know… after losing everything that I had at such a young age, I was still able to love. I love my best friends and I would die for them. I have however; never been able to fall in love. I don't know if I ever will, besides who would ever love a foster kid/runaway like me. I had no living family to take me in, not that I wanted to be a burden on them anyways, so there was no one to miss me when I took off from Florida to California. _

"_No one except Uncle Bill, he was my mother & father's lawyer and closest friend, I loved him and he knew that. Just he had his own family to take care of and I understood that back then. He was the only one I let know where I was living, as he was really the only family I knew. Needless to say when I told him I ran away he was not happy but he didn't stop me because he knew I was not happy in that house. Victoria was there to collect the checks while James tried to have his way with all us foster girls. Needless to say, Rose ended up giving him a broken nose and he hadn't tried to touch us since. But we could see the leers."_

~*~

That's the full story I should have told him but as you will find out; I ended up slightly editing my story, for self preservation purposes I guess you could say. God I hope he doesn't hate me when I do eventually tell him.


	2. Chapter 2 This is Who I Am

CHAPTER 2 – THIS IS WHO I AM

Let's just forget what I said for the time being okay? I know you don't understand any of it so let me start at the beginning... My name is Isabella Swan, Bella if you please; I am 17 years old soon to be 18. Some of the things that I just mentioned happen within the last six years. You will discover later why it was necessary that I say that before I introduced myself. However, right now, I am standing on the sidelines getting ready to go onto stage.

I work as a dancer at the local strip club. Alice, Rose & I had to lie to get ourselves in here. As you have probably figured out, Rose and Alice are my two best friends… fuck… why I can't ever filter my thoughts before I tell my story still amazes me. Anyhow, it was the only job that we could get that would rake in pretty decent money. Good thing Rosalie learned a long time ago to make fake I.D.'s or we would not be here right now, sort of. Well I kind of knew we would be here... I "saw" it. As I said... premonitions remember.

I had my first premonition the day we ran away from Victoria and James when I was 16 actually it was the day I turned 16. We woke up at 5 am that morning, and Alice packed us each only about a weeks worth of clothes, much to her dismay I might add. While she did that, I had snuck into Victoria and James's room, carefully reached under the dresser to where there was a zip-lock baggie taped to the underside. I accidently found that one afternoon when I was putting away laundry. I had dropped a pair of socks on the floor and when I bent to pick them up the baggie had caught my eye.

Anyhow, I had peeled the baggie off revealing the large wad of cash. I had quickly counted the contents of the baggie; there was $600.00 in it. I kind of figured Victoria stashed the cash there to hide it from James. She knew that if he ever found it, he would piss it all away on booze and bitches. I also knew, however, that if we took the money, she wouldn't say anything to James in fear of a beating for keeping money from him.

Anyhow, I had tucked the baggie under the padding inside my shoe, just in case we ran into Victoria and she decided to check our pockets like she always does. She was always so paranoid that we children were stealing from her; little did she know that that was exactly what we were doing right now. She also thought that if we had money from whatever jobs we worked at, that she had the right to it. After I had told Alice and Rose about the cash that was hidden, we had hatched up our plan to run. Alice went to the library the day before my birthday to use the computers to check online for some extremely cheep flights leaving from Florida to anywhere and we hit jackpot. WestJet was offering one way tickets from Florida to California for $150.00 each, it was an off-season special. She had quickly purchased 3 one way tickets, knowing it would have left us with $150.00 to live; we had to find a job quickly.

Once we were packed it was 8 am, yes Alice took 3 hours to pack a weeks worth of clothes… WHAT!!!... It's Alice… Are you really that surprised? Anyways at 8 am we left and headed to the airport to catch our flight. Once we landed we grabbed lunch in the airport café and it was while I was reading a Penthouse magazine I had the premonition. GOD WHAT NOW!!!… YES… oh sorry for yelling… yes I read Penthouse; there are some great articles in there. There was an ad for a classy new strip club opening.

I told Alice and Rose about us getting the job at this strip club and that we could make decent money doing it. They asked me how I knew this was going to happen, with a blush creeping onto my face, I explained what I just saw when I took the page with the ad on it. They looked at me funny for a second when I asked them if they really were surprised that this happened given that I have had heightened senses since puberty. They shook their heads and shrugged and with that Rose took the remaining money and got the supplies we needed and made us fake I.D's. I don't think the owner was convinced of our 'age' but he gave us the jobs anyways. I think it helped that we explained our situation to him, and he did mumble something about our I.D's looking authentic to him.

Anyway back to the present, I can feel the familiar butterflies creep up into my stomach. Yes, I am still always a little nervous when I go on stage by myself. I keep thinking please god, don't let me fall off the fucking stage or fall flat on my face, and of course it never happens but it could. I am always much more relaxed when I perform with Rose & Alice but I get much better tips alone. Yes we dance together on stage but we each have our own solos as well. When we dance together we always pool the money together, count it out and split it three ways, this way we are always walking away from that performance with the same amount of money. Our tips from the solos are our own.

After finishing my breathing, stretching and mental exercises, both Rose & Alice come over to hug me good luck, and each pinched a nipple. We did the same when it was the other's turn. It was our nightly ritual it was something that happened the first night I went on stage alone. I think they did it to calm me down and ease my nerves and embarrassment. The first time they did it, it made me laugh so hard, needless to say my anxiety and nerves disappeared after that. Don't ask me why we still do it, we just do.

We also had rules that we set up…

1. We don't do personal. What I mean is we don't give any attention to one particular individual. We dance on stage for everyone's pleasure.

2. No lap dances… EVER! (That was my rule.)

3. We don't whore ourselves out, we aren't hookers or escorts. We work for Felix and Felix alone. We were the first 3 dancers he had ever hired and unlike the other dancers, who do whore themselves out, we remain fiercely loyal to Felix and his club.

Felix owns Club Mia Bella. It means My Beautiful One in Italian but you can't really call a club "My Beautiful One" in English and expect it to sound extremely sexy or classy.

Felix did really well with the club too. Remember this was the new classy strip club from my premonition; Felix wanted a club that everyone could come to. Believe me when I say they do, in both the literal and figurative sense. It isn't just men who come in but women too. I have seen couples in here and they have offered big bucks for private lap dances or shows from us 3 but we always turned them down. For a strip club it really was classy.

Felix's voice comes over the PA system _"__Mia Bella proudly presents mia bella Isabella."_

The crowd applauded like every time I came out on stage. I always had a full house on the nights I danced. Actually it was always the nights that Rose, Alice & I danced that we had a full house. We three brought Felix a lot of money on the 4 nights we worked. A full house on our nights translated to more money for Felix. I wasn't kidding when I said it was decent money. Felix paid us well; $800.00 a week and we kept 75% of the money that was tipped to us by the customers. The other 25% went to the local homeless shelter and food banks in the area. Our way of giving back to those who gave to us when we first ran away.

Yes we stayed at a shelter until we could find a decent place to live and one that didn't cost a fortune. Eventually with the money we made and Felix's help we were able to buy a small loft apartment. He paid half of it for us, his away of saying thanks for making his club such a huge success. He was kind of like a father to us, he was 12 years our senior but still, he was a very sweet man, and him and his wife, Irena, would always have us over to dinner once a week. You know for the family feel of a home cooked meal. We never turned them down; they really were like parents to us.

Tonight I had put together a new routine for the crowd, I liked to keep my routines as fresh as possible, this way the customers never knew what to expect from one week to the next, so gracefully I flipped out on to the stage and when I reached the pole I grabbed it and swung myself around it coming to a stop in a graceful pose on the floor.

I looked up through my lashes and I saw the three guys come in and take their usual seats off to the right of the stage. With my eyes I told Rose and Alice they were here. They have been coming here for as long as I have been working here… actually they started coming in here about a month after I started. The club had opened at the end of May and a month later they showed up and have been ever since.

Cocking my head ever so slightly I winked to the bronze haired man and in one graceful movement I was wrapped around the pole upside down. I curled one smooth leg around the pole and locked it in place with my other leg and rotated up the pole into a more upright position all in the span of 30 seconds. Once upright I unlocked my legs and slid down the pole when my feet hit the ground I slid them out sideways into a split. I leaned forward around the pole brought myself up onto my feet and I continued my dance.


	3. Chapter 3 Love

CHAPTER 3 – LOVE

**EPOV**

I just sat there. She was beautiful. Long brown hair that curled at the bottom, bright big brown eyes, she was an angel. She was my angel and I knew I had to have her. I had to get her out of this world; this life, before she got to far involved, before she got hurt or worse… dead. These have been my thoughts for the last two years. Every time I saw her on stage dancing that is.

As she danced I could see the sorrow deep in her eyes, the pain hidden in the deep chocolate that I saw when she looked at me. I knew she would see us; we were always out of place when we came here, we also seemed to sit in the exact same place all the time, but at this moment I really didn't care.

"_Check out that tight ass."_

"_Check out that rack."_

"_How I would love for her to lap dance on me –sigh- not likely she always keeps to the stage during her dance. Oh but if she did… I would take her right there"_

"_I could suck on those…"_

…I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to block those and other thoughts just like it… I felt… angry, no… I felt some strange emotion I couldn't quite place…

"_Where are the protective feelings coming from" _I heard it coming from my brother. That is what that emotion was… I was feeling protective of her. I wanted so bad to protect her from those thoughts around me. See when I hit puberty I was 'blessed' with the ability to hear other people's thoughts. My two brothers were also 'blessed' with abilities. One of them had the ability to feel and manipulate people's emotions, the other with uncanny strength.

I went back to trying to block out the voices around me. I thought back to that first time that we came here; wow was it really almost 2 years ago. I am thankful to my brothers now because had I not given in I would never have seen this wonderful creature before my eyes.

_~*~FLASHBACK ~*~_

I think my brothers have had enough of my being alone all the time. They thought it would be great to have a guy's night out and go "clubbing". I hid a laugh. I don't do clubbing even though I am 18.

"When was the last time you had a night out with the guys" I shrugged my shoulders at my brother. "Well that is settled then we go out."

"Em, I don't drink!" I said in protest.

"Little bro… where we are going… your not going to want to think about drinking at all. For once will you just trust me?

He was already sitting in my car waiting for me; he knew if he didn't drive I would back out, so reluctantly I got into my car. My brothers were great guys but this trying to cheer me up all the time was driving me nuts.

When we pulled up to the club my jaw just dropped. "You have got to be kidding me, a strip club? When you said "clubbing" I thought you meant a bar and that we were going to make fun of how people dance badly to 80's music, or pick up some drunk, single girls. But Emmett you're twisted if you think that we going in there. Do you know how sleazy these clubs are? The women are over the hill hookers trying to reclaim some sort of youth." I tried but failed to convince him we shouldn't go in there.

Emmett just laughed. "Dude, Jasper and I have been here several times. This place, it really is a classy joint and trust me when I say… these girls are not over the hill hookers trying to reclaim some sort of youth. I came here with Lauren once before we broke up and damn if we didn't have the best sex of our lives that night. Besides, you and your virgin self is need of a lap dance or two…"

"…Or Ten!" Jasper piped in with a huge grin on his face. He could feel the loathing coming off of me but he just laughed. "Common Edward you never know." And with that they each hooked an arm and dragged me into the club.

_~*~END FLASHBACK ~*~_

I stared at her, I couldn't help it. I kept wondering though. She was absolutely beautiful as always. Even 2 years later you can still see that life itself had dealt her a bad break. For 2 years I have wanted to talk to her, for 2 years I have tried but was to shy. When did I become shy around women, I was a trust fund kid who could have everything they wanted, so why couldn't I even talk to her.

She has a grace and elegance to her; she seemed to have training in ballet or gymnastics because as she moved, the body followed in such a graceful manor that seemed to be choreographed. Out of all the dancers I have only seen 2 others come in a close second to her, Rosalie and Alice her two best friends. I could always hear Rosalie and Alice's thoughts but never hers. I wonder why.

She flipped across the stage and with a hand grabbed the pole and spun seductively her hair following in graceful arcs with her body to the bottom in a graceful pose, she cocked her head slightly and winked at me. And then it hit me… it hit me hard like a wrecking ball.

"Dude, your eyes are black." _What is going on? Why are you ready to attack? _"Edward what's wrong?"

When I heard his words from his head,I relaxed I didn't want to draw attention to ourselves. I was having a hard time keeping the lustful voices out of my head. I was ready to knock the fuck out of some pour drunk for his lustful thoughts.

"Sorry Em, the damn voices are driving me nuts." I whispered my lie to him as I realized he was still looking at me. What it really was is; I didn't want these guys to think about my Isabella, my love in any which way, shape or form… whoa… love!? I was in love with her, that's why I couldn't talk to her.

It was at that moment I realized 3 things for sure, I knew is that I had to know this creature; I had to protect this creature and above all I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her. Jasper gave me this knowing look; he knew exactly what I kept from Emmett.

All of a sudden she was walking towards us pulling me out of my thoughts. She came up to me and put one leg on each side of my lap and started lightly grinding me. She had no top on and being the gentleman that I am I kept my eyes locked on her face. She leaned in and pressed her chest up against me and flicked my earlobe with her tongue sending shivers up my spine. Her sent was intoxicating, waking the lustful monster inside me wild with anticipation of what she was going to do. I wanted her so bad that I had to restrain myself. I kept thinking over and over, I am a gentleman, I can't take her here.

She was now focused on my eyes and she whispered… "Tell me something, why are your eyes black? You never did answer your friend." With that she gave one more meaningful grind and walked back to the stage winking as she went. The lustful thoughts of all the drunken men around me hit me like a tone of bricks. The one that stuck out was 'lucky bastard'. That I am asshole… that I am!

How the hell did she know what Emmett said? Fuck me, who was this girl?

"Guys I think we should stick around and meet these girls don't you?" I said causally to my brothers. Again Jasper gave me a knowing look. Sometimes I hated his ability. I know Emmett has been lusting after Rosalie and Jasper after Alice. I knew they would be up for this.

"Why now after 2 years?" Jasper asked.

Simple enough answer, "Why not!"


End file.
